


A powerful independent barkeep can still use an intimidating Mandalorian

by Throughthebarbedwire



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, Vaginal Sex, creepy men ugh, emotional din?, is that a demanding Mando I see?, its spicy now, strong bartender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throughthebarbedwire/pseuds/Throughthebarbedwire
Summary: The reader works at a cantina on a station in the middle of nowhere, and the days are mundane and repetitive until a beskar clad stranger throws the reader's emotions, no, routine off.aka: My best friend and I were throwing around ideas, and this happened, and it might have gotten a little out of control.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 14
Kudos: 136





	1. something new

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, there is a creepy man, but don't worry it's not our man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a creepy man, but he isn't our man

Everyday was the same, the people were constantly changing and yet nothing ever seemed to change. No matter how many rotations the station made, it was always customers who were rough around the edges, curt and shortempered. As you stood behind the bar, ready to deal with another impending shootout, a hunched figure slid up to the stool directly in front of you.

“A shot of whatever’s cheapest, sugar,” the man grumbled out while slowly raking his eyes up and down your body.

“Sure,” you gruffly reply, readying the foulest alcohol you had at your disposal. Purposefully settling as fast as possible before going to the other side of the bar to put some space between you and the sleazeball. 

Dealing with people like him was not new for you. This trading station was a hub for noredowells, pirates, and those on the run. It was situated between two heavily frequented hyperspace lanes, a good place to stop for a bite, drink, or to refuel. You thought you had seen every kind of strange there was to see, that no fight would surprise you, that no attempts to bed you would come as a shock, no jealous partners attempts to put you down would phase you. 

But it would seem there were still some new things to see in this galaxy. A gleam of reflected light caught your eye as the doors to the cantina hissed open. A tall, imposing, armor covered figure strode in, drawing the eye of nearly every patron in the cantina. 

Every patron it seemed, except for the sleaze who decided to follow you to the other side of the bar. Bristling as you purposefully spent extra time cleaning a glass to avoid dealing with yet another man who thought that just because you worked here, or even gave him the tiniest bit of attention, that you were available to him. 

The sleaze choughed and slammed some credits down on the table. “Hey sugar,” you looked up at him, unfortunately knowing he was referring to you, “another shot.” 

Nodding and fulfilling the request, placing the shot in front of him, he grips his hand around yours, pulling you closer to him, ogling the space between your shirt and your skin. Looking was one thing, but any physical contact took it too far. 

Yanking your hand out of his, straightening up, and grabbing the credits, you state “take your drink and get out, you’re nothing special, I see twenty men like you a day,” placing your hand on your blaster at your hip as an extra incentive. His eyes overflowing with fury, he stood, every muscle tense. Nearly shaking with his anger over such blatant rejection, almost as if he had never been denied a thing in his life, his feet stayed firmly planted to his spot.

Flexing your hand around your blaster, not breaking eye contact you decided to incentivise him to leave even more. “There’s a reason I’m able to hold a job on a trading station this far in the outer rim, don’t try it buddy.”

That seemed to do the trick as more eyes shifted towards him, and conversations paused. The man gulped down his shot and stalked out the door. Another hour, another tension passed, even if it was one you had created.

Though it would seem, an underlying tension has maintained a continuous hum ever since the shining man walked in. He finally had emerged from a corner and began his journey to the bar. It seemed eyes purposefully avoided the man, though you couldn’t seem to drag your attention away. There seemed to be something flitting at the edge of your memory. Old stories of warriors. Of those whose very existence was defined by battle. A people of which weapons were their religion. Seeing someone outfitted in such awe inspiring armor, it seems those stories could very well be true. 

Almost expecting his steps to be accompanied by clanking, you were surprised as he silently sat down in front of you. 

“What’ll it be? I have nearly everything here,” you gesture behind you.

“Nothing to drink,” he said shaking his head, “I’m looking for guildwork, or any jobs really.”

“That would explain your lack of a drink.”

“I can pay for information if that’s what you’re angling at.”

Waving your hand, “no, no, I’ll point you to someone who might have a job for you. What kind of hub would this be without someone needing some sort of labor?” Pointing to a man sitting in a booth, “that’s Srull, he always needs someone to carry cargo from his old ship to a new one. It’s not easy or glamorous work, but it pays well if you can keep your mouth shut and are a quick shot. If I didn’t love dealing with creeps I would consider that instead. Surprisingly working for him is not boring in the slightest. Whatever he’s moving, a lot of people want it.”

Standing, the helmeted man nods. “Thank you for the tip,” comes out, monotone and modulated.

You smile in response, wondering what his voice sounds like unchanged, what expression that visor is hiding.


	2. a drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Mr Mando needs a hug

The days went by as usual, and it seemed that you had a regular … who never purchased anything. He just sat at a table and observed people coming in and out. Having finally gathered information on who or what he was, you knew better than to try to kick him out. And yet, you felt as though if you asked him to leave because he hadn’t bought anything, he would oblige. Beneath that, you felt something else. It was almost nice to have a continuous presence. Even Srull and people who lived on the station were not in every evening.

Every once and awhile you would go up and ask him if he wanted anything. A polite no was always the answer. You wondered if he could eat or drink, until one day he asked where the water hookup was, and if you had any food he could take to eat. “I’m running low on supplies, and I know people restock here, but I haven’t explored the station at all.”

Your mind doubted that. Someone who carried himself with such purpose and confidence would never not be familiar with his surroundings. 

“Sure,” you replied, allowing your voice to convey how little you believed him, “never been to a trading station before?” You rested your chin on your hand, leaning on the bar to stare at him in, what you hoped, was at least close to where his eyes were. It seemed like he was not going to answer you.

Sighing, you replied, “I think you know where to get your supplies mister Mandalorian, so why are you asking me?”

His head jerked up a bit seeming to make eye- no, visor contact with you.

“Yeah, I found out a little bit about your kind. You’re supposed to be fearsome warriors, so why are you out in the middle of nowhere acting like you can’t find your way around a simple station?”

This time it was his turn to sigh. Hanging his head he replied, “I need something a little different in my life right now. Recently, a lot of things have changed for me. A little routine is nice. Seeing some people everyday who are the same, walking a repetitive path. It’s the closest thing I have had to normal in a long while.” Everything about him seemed to lose its luster, like he was actually carrying the weight of his armor now. You could see the slow rise and fall of his shoulders as he took a deep breath, centering himself. “I just need a break from fighting for now.”

“Alright mister Mando,” you reply, “how about a drink, just this once it will be on me.”

Shaking his head, “No. Not unless it was to go.”

Cocking your head and looking at him sideways, “hemet stays on?” you inquire, quirking one eyebrow at him. This concept wasn’t new to you, some people couldn’t take the pressure of the station, and others were incredibly modest.

“My creed,” he mutters and then stops, the weight returned, “I can’t break it again, it’s all I know.”

You were shocked at the frankness he was affording in his statements, usually these confessions only came after a few glasses of something strong, but here this man who symbolized a religion of warriors, sat dejected. For someone obviously so strong, who struck fear in the people you had asked about him, who held legends in his armor, his signet, he looked so small. You reached out a hand to set it softly on his arm in a, hopefully, comforting way. Just before you made contact, you snatched it back, not sure of how he might react in already such a vulnerable state. How could you actually want to touch a customer, when you would so quickly throw out anyone who has tried to touch you? 

Not sure of how to proceed, you decide that, even if he couldn’t drink it, a glass of something might offer him some goodwill. Considering that the helmet might be a modesty thing, you throw an extra long straw in there for good measure … just in case.

“I don’t know if you can drink it here, but, feel free to take it and bring it back. I have a feeling you’ll be back tomorrow” With that you turned away, letting this oddly placed vulnerability keep him company. 

You dealt with customer after customer, some pleasant, some grating. Soon enough you looked back to where he had been, and he was gone. As was the glass.


	3. a return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to go for the cliche, don't hate me for it lol. I promise it is not all cliches, just a sprinkling.

The following days were quieter than you were used to. The fights were the same, the dragging of shot bodies to the airlock was the same, the allaying of advances and threatening of men was the same, and yet. Everything seemed to have lost a shine. There was something with shine that was missing. Not a single other being seemed to notice, but you did. 

The constant presence of that Mandalorian was missing, and he had the nerve to take a glass with him. Glasses broke all the time, but that he took it and didn’t return it, was what really ground your gears. Maybe it wasn’t that he didn’t return the glass which got to you, maybe it was that he didn’t come back either, but that would be too cliche. 

And then all of a sudden he was in front of you. You could almost laugh. Was he doing this on purpose? Leaving just long enough to make you realize that you wanted him nearby. What a bunch of bantha crap.

He was walking right towards you, holding that stupid glass. You really wished you could see the expression that his face was sporting. Trying to read his body language was difficult, his walk neutral and his posture normal. His shoulders square, the heaviness of the last time you saw him, gone. 

Huffing you put a hand on your hip, “so you figured stealing my glass wasn’t something you wanted on your conscience?”

“No, not this time,” he laughed, his body filling with joy. “I couldn’t have this on top of all my other misdeeds.” Clinking the glass onto the bartop.

Looking down at the glass and back up at him, you reply with a smirk, “Well thank you for being so kind mister Mando. Glad to have you back as well.” Turning away to place the glass with the others to be cleaned. As you turned back around he was standing there, still, and holding in something. What, you weren’t quite sure, his arms in a slightly lifted position. About to ask him what he was contemplating, you were interrupted.

“Hey doll, can I get some service over here!” Breaking your focus on the stupidly shiny, impenetrable man, you glance at a different customer, suddenly loathing your job again. Steeling yourself for someone to see you as an object to be seen and serve drinks, not as another living thing who was deserving of the time of day. Interacting with the Mandalorian, despite not being able to see a scrap of skin, he actually connected with you. This was the first time in a long time that someone, even someone faceless, had piqued your interest, had brought you a tiny, little, subtle thrill.

Caught in that chain of thought, you found yourself going through the motions, as disconnected as ever, trying to recall when you were last taken out of the monotony. A family that came through now and again made you laugh, as did the random person, but this feeling was new. The other people could come and go, and you found joy when they were there, but them leaving did not bring you such frustration as this one. It was probably because he took your glass for so long.

Seeing him sit down at the table he occupied so regularly before, you wondered where he had gone for those days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part might take longer, I'm not as far ahead as I have been, and life is getting busy.


	4. lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy is our reader in it now...

Following his brief stint elsewhere, he returned like clockwork. His constant presence at that one table, neither too close to a wall, nor too open to the door, both calmed you and calmed the fights. The rest of the constantly changing clientele, on the other hand, were thoroughly on edge. 

Luckily working for the only cantina for lightyears, had the market cornered. Morally, were you ok with that? Not so much. But counting your credits certainly dissuaded any thoughts you had of quitting. Maybe one of these days you will be able to travel to an actual star system, not a station with one cantina and no gravitational field nearby.

Everyday you walked the same hall from your rooms to work and back again. The hum of the vents and the buzz of the lights, constant companions. Your life was simple, and you did not mind that. You never had lofty aspirations to rescue the galaxy, or wield a laser sword, jedi stuff was not for you. Neither was the politics and shine of Coruscant, the fast pace was too much. The noise of vehicles always in the background, lights that never turned off, knowing that at any hour you could find absolutely anything you want, a new world, always just a speeder away. 

This life, this cantina, this miniscule blip in the middle of nothing, yet always busy, was exactly the place for you. You didn’t want somewhere new, but you did want something new, some sort of excitement beyond the cantina. 

That Mandalorian, he wasn’t quite exciting just yet, but he was intriguing. Always sitting at his table, looking up occasionally, but he just was sitting in his thoughts, or observing, it still was hard to get a read on him.

He did make you smile though, so points to him for that.

Walking towards the bar situated in the center of the large room from the employee entrance at the back, your eyes landed on his usual table. The bright shine that you were used to seeing there instead was a head of shaggy, brown hair. For the briefest of moments you considered… no way definitely not, dismissing the impossible idea. This person did not have the other usual accompaniments you associated with your armored man. Plus their posture was way too relaxed.

Chuckling, you wondered where he was going to sit today.

Moving through the motions of work felt good, comforting, and contenting. The day was calm and slightly slower than usual. The customers were polite, and at ease, which ebbed into you as well. Sleaziness was to a minimum, thankfully. You could hum from the simple joy of such a sweet day. It seemed mean to look forward to seeing the reaction of your Mandalorian having to find another spot to claim, but who could blame you?

Speak of the sarlacc, that thick helmeted idiot was walking in. Until he was frozen, seeing someone in his spot. He whipped his head to look at you. Shrugging in response you gesture aimlessly, there’s nothing you could have done.

He takes one step forward, not sure which direction to go. Continuing to move, he walks right towards you. And… sits down right in front of you. Ok, so your day just got a little sweeter.

“Someone took your seat.”

“I can see that thank you. It just means I get a new perspective.”

“How very insightful of you mister Mando,” you reply, getting a glass ready but putting it back, unsure if you wanted him to make off with another one for a few days.

“I won’t steal another one,” being the observant man he was, he saw you go through the motions, of course he kriffing did.

And then you just… started talking. You lost track of time, and it was as though the entire station faded away and all that was there was his nodding helmet, the little movements of his leather clad fingers when he would emphasize his points, seeing yourself in the visor of his helmet. It was all encompassing. The laughter exchanged and the smiles he just pulled out of you all flowing so easily. 

It felt like you spent hours talking and no time at all. Until something snapped. With the fight happening behind Mando’s stupidly large, helmeted head, you just hoped it wasn’t somebody’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still busy, but i found some time :) let me know if there's any mistakes


	5. adrift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, this one is a little longer. I want to warn you, there is a fight and some sexist statements, and violence. maybe something akin to abuse/ptsd? I just want anyone reading to be aware and to be careful; if that's something that could harm you in any way please be cautious.

With the fight happening behind Mando’s stupidly large, helmeted head, you just hoped it wasn’t somebody’s neck.

Screaming “Hey!” you launch yourself over the counter with one hand and a big jump. “I don’t care what this is about, but you better not have this fight here!” Walking over to the shattered table to lift one of the combattants off of the unfortunately passed out person beneath this guy.  
Grabbing the back of his shirt, you throw him towards the door. He springs up faster than you expected, bringing his feet quickly and smoothly to a shoulders width apart, ready to fight. Seems like your usual strategy of interfering wasn’t going to be the best tactic this time. But, seeing the cocky sneer on his face, you felt a little compelled to oblige him in this fight. “Don’t try this girl, I’ll take you down too. Little bitches should know when to shut up.” Oh, you were going to kick his ass, or shoot him if necessary.

Walking closer you wait for him to throw the first punch, then he was fair game. Skill in fighting wasn’t a job requirement but it certainly did not hurt your ability to retain this job, and keep yourself safe. As he took a large swing at your head you ducked, took a small step, and threw a punch to his lower back. Surprised, he reared around, and from there it was short work. Stepping back to avoid a few quick jabs, hitting him with a few simple but damaging self defense moves, a palm to the nose, a kick to the groin. Fighting fair was only something people you respected were afforded. Soon enough he was on the ground. You were sporting a few spots that were likely to bruise, but this fight was not the most gruesome one you’ve gotten through. 

Seeing him laid on the floor, panting, you were satisfied that he learned his lesson. You turned and bent over the person who hopefully would recover from this, and decided a medkit would be the best until you could call in a medical droid to gather them to the small medical wing.

Placing your hands on your knees to raise yourself, you look up and see the same Mandalorian who was just laughing with you not even ten minutes ago, pulling his gun out of his holster and shooting. In your direction.

Man, you duck so fast you might have strained something. What the fuck Mando? From the rumors of his skill, you knew if he wanted to shoot you he would have, so why in the galaxy was he shooting. 

Rising from your crouched position and turning towards the now, slightly smoking body you had just won against, you spot the vibroblade clattering to the ground out of the man's hand. Time was going so fast and yet crawling at the same time, but it was significantly less pleasant than the warping of time you enjoyed with Mando. This day might cut a few years from your life. But not as many as that vibroblade nearly had. 

You felt so warm, embarrassment and rage both happening in tandem and feeding off of each other. Thankful that Mando caught that, but infuriated that you hadn’t caught that yourself. Vibroblades were not something to be taken lightly, and you might have been dead had Mando not stopped the man. Maybe having someone else there with you was a good idea, you would have done the same in his position. With his reputation though, he probably would not have gotten into this position. Dank farrik if he holds this over you, you will not be kind or thankful. 

You look over at Mando, and he just nods at you. Well, at least that wasn’t a gloat. You nod back, not quite sure how to respond to that. You were grateful he saved you, but furious that some piece of shit could get the jump on you.

Taking a deep breath feels like the right thing to do, to center yourself and to calm down from almost being killed, twice. Then you had to finally help this person splayed out on the broken table. Walking to the bar you grab a medkit, and a comlink. 

“Hey Medbay, we need a droid over here in the cantina, we’ve got someone in a bad condition.”

Crackle “All right, we will send one right over.” After the closing bleep you hook the tiny device to your belt and walk back over once again, finally able to apply some first aid.

As you spray the bacta and ignore the footfalls nearing you, you try to wrangle your breathing back to normal. Focusing on helping this person in what little way possible.

“Can I help in any way?” A modulated voice interrupts your concentration and makes you jump the tiniest amount.

“No,” thinking he already had done enough. But knowing he meant no insult or harm, you tacked on “thank you though.” Feeling frustration bubble up, you keep your head down, trying to refocus on the important task at hand.

After spraying more backta you were satisfied you had done what you could. Hearing the clanks of droid footfalls, you let the medical droid take over, their clipped voice acknowledging you in the smallest way, instead attending to their new patient.

With that responsibility off of your shoulders, you realize the only other person in the cantina was that damned Mandalorian who was standing there like he was a new kid introducing himself to the class. Taking pity on him you gesture to the bar.

Sighing, you look at him, your mind is both completely overrun, and completely empty. You forgot why you even walked over to the bar. “I should probably close up until we can find the cleaning droid to take care of what’s left of the table. I didn’t even notice anybody leave. Thanks for sticking around.” Tapping on the bartop, you start walking towards the doors to lock up.

The Mandalorian looks at you, he hums but the vocorder doesn't pick it up. His own thoughts were full of you. How powerful you were to take out someone so vile. How, despite being somewhere so busy and isolated, you held care for others. That even with your obvious years of fighting skill, you dropped your guard so quickly. Was it distraction, or trust in other’s honor that made you slip up?

As you walk back towards him and the door, he looks up, so full of curiosity. You look back at him, exhaustion in every bit of your face. Nodding at him again you usher him out the door, “I hope you can forgive me for closing early, I need a shower, with water.”

Once the both of you were out the doors, and the entrance was locked. You turn to look at him. “Thank you,” for saving your life, or for the conversation that shone so brightly before the dark turn of events, you weren’t sure. And with that thought running circles in your mind, you walk towards your quarters for a long night of processing, and hopefully some rest.

You can’t see him but Mando hangs his helmet, unsure of how to address this with you. He knows everyone has issues of their own. He just hopes this doesn’t overshadow the joy you had brought each other before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I will keep working on this, it's gotten a little out of my control though! lol!


	6. a noisy silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little emotional and proceed with caution in relation to diassociation/ptsd like experiences. Nothing bad happens, just the emotional experience.

This wasn’t anything new. You had been in countless fights before. Dealt with assholes who hurt others regardless of who they were, where they were from, what status they held in society. But the shift from happiness, to needing to fight and defend someone who couldn’t, brought you somewhere you would rather not be. You did not want to get lost in your head. This wasn’t new. It wasn’t! Then why was it hitting you so hard this time? 

You left so much behind but some things just came with you. No matter what, you still heard the constant rumbling, the shots, the crashes, and noise, always, no quiet, not even in your mind. Just when you thought change might start sticking, you fell back down the slope. 

Feeling the water run down your body, you come back to yourself. Acknowledging your feelings and letting them go with the water. This time crawling out was faster. Reacquainting yourself with your surroundings, you allow yourself to breathe, rubbing the tension out of your muscles, and existing. Tomorrow you would return to work like always. Do your job that you had gotten so comfortable in. Throw some people out if needed, deal with difficult customers with confidence and the power that could not be taken from you. 

Working through relaxing every bit, you feel like you can make your home in your skin again, bringing control back over your limbs, and feeling intent in your posture. Turning off the water, you dress and prepare a mug of caf. Taking a seat by the transparisteel and staring out into a vast emptiness, and resting. There was something new lying under your conscious thinking, a little desire, a want. Something within you wanted to talk to someone, no, a specific someone. There was another person you wanted to just be there to acknowledge your existence, to sit in this with you. Maybe the Mandalorian was that, maybe he wasn’t but he was someone new, who looked at you (through that damned visor) without expectation. Your boss and coworkers held onto professional relationships, wanting things from you, and assuming things about you. That made sense, everyone was out here for their own reasons, and it was better not to pry. 

The cold of space was seeping into your blood through the transparisteel, and a warm cup of caf wouldn’t keep it out. It was time to crawl into bed, hoping the blankets could keep the cold at bay a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than usual, but took a bit more work for me. Hope you like it. Mister Mando might get his own focus soon.


	7. a bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandos thoughts

After watching you walk away, Mando went back to his ship. It wasn’t like the Razor Crest, but it worked just fine. The bed on this one had a cushion on it which was new, and he indulged in that small comfort. It started to fit him perfectly just like his armor did. But this was the opposite of his armor, it gave in when he rested on it, while his armor held him to its posture and positioning. Here, in the middle of nowhere he was able to rest every night, he did not have to sleep in his armor. He was able to lean into vulnerability without it. 

Yet when he thought of how you were able to contain so much strength without any armor, switching from someone almost touchable to someone that would garner the respect of Mandalorians everywhere, he found himself wanting to lean into that duality more. The ability to feel something closer than he ever had before was something he only learned recently. His care for his clan and the foundlings of the children of the watch was always something he had known. But the child changed everything for him, holding importance over his creed. And that care for what was best for the child was what allowed him to let go. Mando wanted him to grow and learn, and be who he was meant to be, even if that was out of his care.

This feeling with you, was something new again. Something he felt outside of his creed that made him want to explore. 

Laying, unarmored on his bunk, he stared at the ceiling. He wondered what you were doing, and if you were ok. How were you dealing with the obvious emotions that were flooding your mind. He was so clearly able to see the impact that fight had on you. He had seen these things before, where people with power hurt others just because they had that power. He hated the people who did that, and he knew it was common enough to give others a sense of entitlement, where they didn’t even think about their impact on others. He saw the way you did not put up with any action like that, and used your power to hold your own space. And to help, which was so apparent today.

You helped when it clearly hurt. That touched him, it made him remember his concern for a random being who so obviously needed help and how he couldn’t just walk away. But you acted on that, it seemed, more frequently than he ever had. And did so everyday through your shutting down of unnecessary advances from people. He saw that so frequently in his sitting just a few tables away from you. While you handled the situations, taking no bullshit from anyone who bothered you, it bothered him that you had to deal with it. He could see that some things got to you. 

His people hold power in high regard, but that was based on strength and not on things like money, job, or gender. He saw you and he wanted to hold you in the power you expressed. He wanted to see you, to protect and be protected by you. He could see your strength, but it seemed like others couldn’t. That saddened and infuriated him. But, he could do something about it. Just, how to do it without insulting you?

Slamming his head against his mattress he groaned. There were too many things he was unsure about. Could you even see a possible future with him, and would he have to give you up too? Would you allow him to take up space for you? But most importantly, were you alright after today? He was not unfamiliar with those reactions, he has been there himself. After he was brought into the watch, his vacant expression was not something that the other children left alone. That experience left some deep scars he only discovered as an adult.

Healed over, but marks left. You had them too, and on occasion they got pulled too tight for the rough tissue that made them up, and it stung.

Turning to his side, Mando tried to quiet his mind, knowing there was nothing he could do until after his work tomorrow. Hoping he wouldn’t have to guard another shipping run like the one that pulled him away before. He wanted to make sure you were alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are doing alright <3


	8. watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit longer, and they're getting a little closer, to each other and what could happen in the future. They're talking, a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting even busier for me so lol, enjoy the long one

You work up feeling a bit better. Sleeping in a bed, in your own space, with your quiet, and independence and control over your own life and choices always did wonders to calm you and bring you back to the present. Your job, that you chose to work at, was in a space where you had control. And you looked forward to it. Not needing to be part of some grand movement to change the galaxy, but content to live.

After your morning stretches and caf, you decided to take a walk to the hangar to see what smaller ships had docked. It was nice to observe with no obligations, and to watch the people bustling about and haggling with Gatto over prices for parts, and repair work.

There were quite a few ships sitting there. And many people were milling around with just a couple rushing as if on a tight schedule. There was a large freighter where multiple life forms were talking and refueling the ship. To their left there was a smaller, very shiny passenger ship where one person and a droid were rushing around checking their mechanics. You did not desire to be in that situation. The other ships all ranged in sizes and wear. You perched on a crate near a wall opposite the magnetic shield but far from the entrance to the station’s halls. Just out of the way of nearly everyone. 

But of course he was around. The one person who saw you at your weakest yesterday. You felt no shame in what happened, except that you nearly died. You mostly wanted to talk with him, but how could you without the looming of your reaction over any conversation you might even try to have. But, there was a reason you were here, and it wasn't people watching despite what you might have told yourself. You wanted to see him, and you were a little mad at yourself about that. But he didn’t seem like someone to be easily scared off, and from the amount of time he spent just nearby you it seemed like he might be interested.

Hoping your intuition was right, and he wasn’t about to run off, you might as well shoot your shot, and walk over to him, trying to breathe normally and walk in a very normal and average manner, definitely very normal. 

Even though he was turned away from you, as you approached his helmeted head raised and he turned looking directly where you were walking from. If he was surprised, you didn’t notice it in his stance at all. You thought about waving but that would be awkward so once you were about six feet away you stopped and with your shoulders a little hunched, you gestured around with your hands.

Looking down, you start “I uh, wanted to say thank you again.” That isn’t what you really wanted to talk about but it was something you did want to express. Looking up into his visor and gathering all the confidence you had you added, “I also wanted to say, I like having you around, it’s nice to see a friendly visage regularly.” 

He stands unmoving for a hot second, and then he nods and says in his modulated voice, “I like being around you. I would shoot any other person who tried to get the better of you after you already won a fight.” His hands were just holding a wrench he had been using on his landing gear, wringing around it with uncertainty.

You were happy to hear that he at least liked your presence for sure, but it was the later sentence that surprised you. He didn’t put you down, or act as though he needed to protect you. It was about honor for him, but it was also about you. 

“Oh. Well, I would do the same for you.” Looking down again. What was up with you? This wasn’t your first weird conversation with someone you had feelings for, but every time the newness takes over. “I don't want you to get the wrong idea, I can handle myself.”

Responding almost too fast he says “yes,” wringing his hands again he kind of gasps, “yes, I know.” 

There’s another awkward pause. Then Mando blurts out, “why did you come here?”

“To thank you,” you lie.

He cocks his helmet to the side, “I don’t think so. But I am glad to see you. I was hoping you were alright. I know those spaces can be hard to get out of.”

He has been there too, you smile sadly, recognizing his recognition of your pain. “I wanted to see you again” you reply, honestly this time. “I enjoyed what we had yesterday, and I wanted that again, even though it might be impossible now.” Wow maybe you were a little emotional today. Probably due to yesterday’s events.

He shakes his head, “I don’t think so. If it came so easily before, we can get there again, especially since we both want it.” He sounded so sure, and he looked sure too.

Feeling hopeful, it was great to hear that could be in the future. In your future, with him.

“Well I hope so too. I … do want it.”

He nodded with assurance. “Good.”

Standing there this time the awkwardness was solely on you. He seemed to calm as he leaned against his ship. Now that you had talked again, his nervousness was gone. He exuded power here with his ship, much like you did behind the bar. You each had your space where you were fully in control. You weren’t out of your element in the hangar, but this space was certainly the kind of space he commanded, much like he did your cantina the first time he walked in. That is… until he saw you there.

You wanted to pull up a crate and sit with him, watch him work, like he had been doing with you for the past weeks. You wanted to see him lift things, and fix his ship up. Maybe that was your physical attraction to him talking, but you also wanted to see him where he was comfortable, which he definitely was here. He had an ease in his shoulders, and an extra gleam on his helmet that made him just… it better in this bustling place, where so many different people were working and hurrying about. 

Focusing your attention on his visor you say, “Mister Mando, I don’t think I have seen you this in control before.”

Cocking his helmet he replies “you haven’t…” he pauses, “I was yesterday when I shot-” he cuts himself off, “sorry. I didn’t mean…” he states gruffly. He wanted to ensure you knew he meant you no harm.

You’re surprised. “It’s alright, really. I’m ok now, that just happens sometimes. I can deal with it. It’s just that situation, hit a bit close,” this time you trail off, slowly shaking your head, “I’m ok, can’t do anything about it now.”

It’s as if he’s looking at you, weighing whether or not to say something. But you cut in before he has the chance to, “I’m fine really, I just hate to see it. In the hugeness of the galaxy or the tininess of this station, it’s unavoidable. These things happen no matter how much they shouldn’t. And I can handle myself. when they do”

“You definitely can. You’re very… powerful.” He looks down and back up at you, “it’s very admirable. I would be honored to fight alongside you.”

You’re not quite sure how to take that. What does he mean? Was he asking you out in a very strange way? That wouldn’t be terrible, he was very hot, in a mysterious way. Especially right now. Maybe he was being literal… wait. Was he complimenting you?

“Oh really. Mister Mando, are you hitting on me?” You say before you could continue through that whirlwind of options, “because I think you’re asking me out.”

He chuckles, all nervousness gone, “I wasn’t exactly. But I am open to that idea. I was more thinking, if you were open to it” he raises his hands palms towards you, “that perhaps I could try to prevent any further,” he pauses to find the right word, tilting his head, “opportunities for that to happen.”

You want to take a pause, because that was a lot to process. You put up a hand and set one foot back to give yourself some space. 

“Ok. Yeah. If I am getting this correctly. You want to stop assholes from being harmful in my place of work. Like security?” A quizzical look on your face, “we aren’t hiring for that you know. I kind of work as security on my own.”

“Nothing official, but like. If people are bothering you I could discourage that.”

“I’m perfectly capable of dealing with it myself.”

“But you shouldn’t have to.”

“Yeah, but it is how it is.” You’re considering it though. It would be nice to not have to deal with that, “I may take you up on that though, unofficially.” You’re still unsure of some of this. Definitely unsure of where you stood with him. He looked good standing with such confidence though, and it put you at ease a bit. Having him looking like that with you in the cantina would be nice, and it definitely might stop some of the harassment you regularly faced.

He nodded. Again. Completely in charge of his actions, and full of confidence. He looked as though he could be a ruler of an entire world. This way of seeing him was new for you, but it wasn’t unwelcome at all. From the way he addressed you to how his recognition of your own accolades, he certainly saw you as an equal. And yet, there was something there, you couldn’t figure it out at this point, but it was definitely there. And you certainly were intrigued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! I love your comments!


	9. posturing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mando doesn't have the most tact, but he makes up for it with attentiveness.

After goodbyes and leaving to go to your respective workplaces, you’re stood behind the bar, serving the occasional patron. Trying to wrap your head around what had happened earlier was a difficult task. He was so different. He seemed settled, like he was being himself. His certainty was certainly appealing. But he was also very respectful, which is really what got you. There was no doubt now that you were attracted to him. Since you basically asked him out.

That realization made laughter bubble up within you. You held it in, no use laughing at nothing with other people around. You realized though, you wanted to make him laugh too, maybe one day you could see the smile that was under his helmet, see the wrinkles around his eyes. After the weight of yesterday, you wanted something bright. For once you longed for a planet to explore. To feel wind, to watch the sun or suns rise and set. You wanted to take a speeder and cut through the world, dodge vegetation, make water splash or dust rush up behind you. You wanted to experience something new. Nothing extraordinary, but maybe a little break.

And looking up at the hiss of the door, the man who inspired some of that desire just walked in. His shoulders were broad and he commanded attention, so you smiled at him. And his stride towards you stuttered for just a moment. You would not have caught it if you weren’t so entranced by him. At that, your smile turned smirkish, even if he was full of confidence, you liked that you could impact him. 

You watched him sit down and place an arm on the bartop. He took up so much space, and so many eyes were watching him. And this time, he was watching back. His attention was not solely on you. You weren’t quite sure how to deal with that. One part of you could see the way he fit so well into his surveying of your surroundings and the authority he carried with him. Another part of you wanted to take all of his attention for yourself. 

Leaning opposite him you ask, “working already mister Mando?”

“Of course, I wasn’t kidding about helping you out.”

You thought you two might talk a little more about the situation before he started posturing. But you weren’t complaining. “You look good like that.” Voicing your thoughts has been working for you pretty well so far.

He didn’t turn to look at you, a simple “Thank you” was all you got from him.

Popping a hip out and placing a hand on it you changed your mind, maybe you did need to talk about this a bit, because you were not something to be guarded, at least, not at your work.

“While I am enjoying this view, what exactly do you think you’re doing here?” His head turns, ah, that got his attention. “You don’t have to protect me. You know I am capable of protecting myself, you have seen that. So maybe save the peacocking for another time, when I am not at work.” 

“What other time did you have in mind.” His gaze from that visor was inescapable.

Oh he was a sharp one. You hadn’t even realized what you said. Oh kriff it.

“I wouldn’t mind spending some time with you outside of the confines of this station.” You held your breath, not sure why this sentence was the one that made you nervous. You already had established … something with him. 

His look felt even more oppressive, but you certainly did not find it uncomfortable. It was a good kind of pressure. “Yeah, good. I like that idea. When is your next day off?”

A thrill traveled up from your heels to the tip of your head. Yeah, this definitely was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that idiot of a man.


	10. star sailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our reader gets to move among the stars

Walking towards his ship at the far end of the hangar, you were practically buzzing. You got to get off of this hunk of metal. And with him. You wonder where you might go, there really is absolutely nothing nearby, but some hyperspace jumps could get you somewhere in not too long of a trip. 

Stepping towards the open hatch door you call out a simple, “hello?” Leaning towards the opening some more, trying to peer into the ship.

Hearing a few heavy steps, your Mandalorian appears, a silhouette in the doorway. Surprised and a little breathless, you freeze. All of the energy he held before was on full display here. 

“Come on,” he gestures into the ship, clanking further in.  
Following him up the hatch, it starts to close as soon as your feet hit the floor of the ship. Looking around, it's nothing fancy, but there’s a fresher and a small seating area in the corner next to a bunk. It’s simple, but comfortable, like he would be able to relax here. 

You wonder where he went off to. Seeing a doorway, you walk towards it. He’s there, the light of the hangar lighting up the space, the dashboard full of knobs and lit up buttons. All of them with some purpose and reason for being there. The reflections of all of that shift as he turns to look at you.

All you can say is, “wow.” It had been a long time since you had been on a ship. And you had never been in the cockpit, only traveling as a passenger.

He tilted his head down, “my last one got destroyed. So, as much as I loved her, I figured it was time to get another one.”

“Yeah, you might have needed another one in that situation.”

“This one does just fine, and is less prone to falling apart.”

You are both just standing there, the air between you both brimming with energy, and full of weight. He takes a step towards you.

His voice is nearly a whisper, “anywhere you want to go?”

Raising your head to look at him, your usual confidence nowhere to be found, “I don’t know anywhere but here and where I’m from.” Not that you would ever want to return there.

“Ok,” is all he says, and sits down, “I have an idea.”

Following his lead you take a seat in one of the chairs out of reach of any of the terrifying buttons and switches. 

He moves some things around checking for beeps and lights changing. There’s a deep rumble. Reaching over to the side he flips a switch, grabs the steering apparatus and with a jolt, you’re moving towards the magnetic field. Being behind this Mandalorian, on his ship, flying out into space, was all very exciting.

Leaving the station he increases the speed and you’re off, rushing towards distant stars. You could tell you were moving, but everything was so distant out here. But watching solar systems grow closer and as soon as they neared were behind you, was new and awe inspiring.

Gazing out the durasteel you were entranced. There hadn’t been a word out of you or Mando and yet, you felt so comfortable. This silence was not uncomfortable at all.

While you were focused on staring out into the broad space beyond the ship, Mando’s chair turned around and he couldn’t look away from your face. You were beautiful, so relaxed and your eyes were full of light despite the amount of darkness surrounding you. It was like you captured every ray of sunshine from the distant stars. 

You came out of your trance, and looked at Mando with excitement in every corner of your face. Your mouth was open, and your eyebrows were raised in relief. “Thank you.” You felt so free and yet there was so much emotion building up within you. He listened to what you wanted, and just gave it to you, effortlessly. Who was this man? With all of this armor and gear encasing him, who was he, what did he love, what excited him?

“It is amazing to see you so free.” He shot right to your core.

You’re trying so hard to catch your breath, but his gaze is making that very difficult. He gave you so much, and yet you wanted more.

Leaning towards him you reach up to trace the stars reflecting on his helmet. His modulator broadcasting his quick intake of breath. Pausing your hand before you got too close you remember how concerned he was about taking it off. 

“I won’t remove it, I just … it’s so pretty.” You forced the words out, still struggling to breathe in a normal manner. 

Hearing the answering breath out from him you hover your hand over the curve of his helmet, placing one finger to follow the slow movement of the tiny bits of light. Force, you wanted to be closer to him. Was his body just as stiff as his armor, or did he have spots with yield to them, places you could grab onto, and hold with care.

While you were staring at his helmet, his hand found its way to your knee so softly. Gasping you looked down at where his glove was on top of the fabric covering your knee. There were two layers between your skin and his, yet that touch was like a shock.

“Is this alright?” Kriff, this man seemed to want you dead.

“I think, anything with you will be alright.” Saying that felt like giving up so much control, but he had shown you that he was worthy of that trust. The way he made sure you were not uncomfortable, how he wanted to keep you safe, and see you fulfilled. Realizing and admitting that was a release, like letting out a breath of air you had been holding for too long.

If only you could see his gaze, it was full of so much tenderness and care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be pure filth.


	11. skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's just filth?

“I think, anything with you will be alright.” Saying that felt like giving up so much control, but he had shown you that he was worthy of that trust. The way he made sure you were not uncomfortable, how he wanted to keep you safe, and see you fulfilled. Realizing and admitting that was a release, like letting out a breath of air you had been holding for too long.

If only you could see his gaze, it was full of so much tenderness and care. 

\-----

Moving your hand down to his shoulder, you wanted to be closer. Your other hand reached out to grab his hand on your knee. You got up to move the little space that was between you. Putting his hand onto your waist, your eyes full of uncertainty.

That uncertainty was what spurred him on. He pulled your waist closer to him so your knees bent awkwardly and your weight was shifted to the top of his legs utop the cold cuisses of his armor. Your eyes flying open, surprised, but eager. Holding tighter to him in response, your other hand flying to his other shoulder, the pauldron difficult to grab onto. 

“Do you want this too?” he asks, feeling as though he knows the answer but wanting to be so careful with you. He was afraid of hurting you, of seeing that fear, anger, or complete absence that he had seen before. But he also wanted so badly to give you everything, to show you more of what made you light up, what made you breathless.

“Yes … yes, so much, please.” You weren’t sure if you could articulate how much you wanted this. Unsure what this was. To make sure he knew, you leaned your forehead right above the top of his visor. “I want everything with you.”

After hearing that, his gloves were flying off and his hands were everywhere. Feeling every part of you he could reach. They were so beautifully there, tan, caloussed, and his. As one was drifting around to your front, the other was falling from your waist to your ass, causing you to brace your knees better on either side of his thighs so you wouldn’t fall off. Your hands do some moving of their own, trying to find somewhere better to hold to keep your balance. One of them found that on his upper arm, a muscle reachable through his sleeve, and a very nice one at that. His hand continued his journey to the back of your thigh, settling to run up and down soothingly. While soothing, it also set you on fire. His other hand having made it to your face, cupping your cheek and his thumb grazing your jawbone. 

“Please tell me if this is all you want, I am content holding you here. But I do not want to go any further unless --” you cut him off.

“I meant what I said when I said everything Mando,” placing your hands on the indents in his helmet on either side of his face, “I want you, anything you will give me.” Moving one hand down to hover near his crotch, the other still on the front of his helmet. “Can I?”

He jerkily nods, “yes.”

Placing the palm of your hand on the fabric, putting the tiniest pressure to feel the outline of him. Which … caused a soft gasp from him. Your own heart was picking up and you didn’t know if your breath would ever return to normal. Moving your other hand down to undo his pants and pull him out, his own hands gripped a bit tighter into you. His hand on your thigh covering flexing muscles that were holding you above his broad legs. Wrapping your hand around him, his skin was so soft. Your thumb on his tip rubbing around the little bead gathered there.

His hand on your face moved down to your own pants dipping between your waist and the fabric to dance over your pubic bone. The space between you, not only full of tension but full of limbs that were throwing you off balance. Luckily his unoccupied hand held you steady above him, while the other took its time nearing your core. Slipping his fingers towards the part of you that was alight and twitching with want. Your legs spread far apart leaving you deliciously open for his fingers to slide around your folds, soft and soaking. Two of them around your labia and one nearly sucked into the space between. He twitched in your hand and you took your time pumping up and down his length. It was dry but you ghosted over his skin, causing him to growl.

That growl made your hips twitch, he sounded primal and commanding.Your movement rubbed you along his fingers. This was divine. Small gasps, eyelids shutting tight, “I want more, I want you Mando.”

Humming he removed his hand from you and started pulling at your pants, “Alright cyar’ika, let’s get you out of these clothes.” As the fabric slipped over you, goosebumps followed, erupting in the chill of the ship. His hands took so much care to help you get up, shed your clothes, and resituate yourself back over him. And they were warm and him, his skin with nothing between you. 

Relaxing your thighs a bit, the sensitive skin on the back of them met the armor on top of his legs, colder than it was with clothes on. Sucking in a breath and getting used to the feeling of the smooth metal under your right leg, but rougher under the other. 

His helmet was dipped to look at you, “what do you want me to do?”

Shaking your head, repeating “anything … please.”

Tsking, “no darling, tell me specifically.”

Your mind reeled, what did you want. You weren’t sure, you really would be happy with whatever he was willing to give. But this man, who just gave you the beauty of this trip, and the closeness of his bare skin. Who made you laugh, and wanted you safe. He was willing to give you more, that is, if you could figure out what. And then tell him. 

You weren’t unfamiliar with this, but he was different. He cared about what you wanted. While he definitely, and evidently, was interested in his own pleasure, he was putting you first. And that simply was making you short circuit. What did you want? What did you want?

“I want you to touch me.”

“Where?”

Kriff. He really knew how to work you. It was like he was taunting you, there is no way he didn’t know. But wow was his demanding doing something to you. It made you want him more. He shifted his own legs a bit further apart, pushing yours closer to the armrests, exposing you even further to the cold. You lifted one of his hands off of your hip, moving it to between your legs. 

“Here Mando, please” you pleaded.

He nods, “anything.”

And two of his fingers were spreading you apart, one circling around in the slick that was abundant, until pushing in slowly. It was electrifyingly good. His visor was trained on your face that was so red, you could see yourself reflecting off of his helmet. You let yourself sink down more to get the tiniest bit more of him. Only to elicit a growl and his hand tightening on your hip.

“No, definitely not,” he said sternly, pulling you back up and removing his hand.

Whining in response, this was cruel. “Please Mando, please please please, I want you.” You wanted more from him, you were here exposed, eager and ready, yet he was teasing you. You felt like you were a spring coiled so tightly and he was just holding you there, waiting for you to push back. 

“Stay still.”

Alright, ok, you could do that. Right?

His hand was back, this time a finger circling your clit. Your legs tense, but you refuse to move. Keeping your hips in the same position, not bucking at all like you so dearly wanted to do. One breath in, one breath out, you could do this. You were coiling tighter. This wasn’t new, you had done the same yourself on so many nights. But you were here, moving through space, in the cockpit of a ship, above a man who wanted you. He saw your strength and your weakness, and he still wanted you. He brought you happiness and the stars. He brought you to the stars.

Looking up, you could see so many of them. This man saw you. He saw you! And he saw all of the stars you held within yourself. The ones that burned incredibly bright and the ones that nearly turned in on themselves. You felt yourself healing and growing into something new with that realization.

And that is what made you snap. Grinding your hips down, “No,” you would not stay still anymore, “fuck me now Mando.”

He grinned, loving your ask. “Anything, cyar’ika, I would do anything for you.”

And his hand was off of your clit, holding himself to line up beneath you, his other hand guiding you down slowly. His tip pushing into you, pushing your entrance apart and further into you. The stretch was sharp. It was the only thing you could focus on, and you tried to relax, but you just wanted to grip tighter to feel him more. Holding onto the space between his pauldrons and his neck, right where his collarbones met his shoulder you held steady, gripping your hands tighter instead, as he sat you completely down on his hips, your legs spread incredibly wide and his dick completely in you. Bringing your eyes back to look at the sharp lines of his helmet you were filled with the urge to kiss him. So you met in the middle, kissing where the metal that was over his cheeks ended on each side, with the visor in between. The metal was cold under your lips and your breath fogged up the reflection as you exhaled. His modulator let out a noise so pained and needy. You nodded granting him permission, “please move Mando.”

Fitting his helmet in the space between your shoulder and your head. “Din, my name is Din.” And with that he was lifting you and thrusting his hips, while you held on. The noises coming from where you two met were positively disgusting, and yet spurred you both on more. 

Groaning out his name, “Din,” as he found a rhythm you found yourself reaching one hand down to give yourself a little more stimulation, but instead you were feeling him as he pulled out and pushed back in, how you stretched around him and held on. It was driving you wild. You were slamming your hips down as he pushed up, chanting his name, and reveling in his grunts, and the slap of your skin. He told you his kriffing name, stars. He was going to be the death of you. As one of his hands joined yours, he touched your clit, which felt like a shock and you clenched around him. From his helmet by your ear you heard him growl your name, “do that again and I might come.” 

Without your permission a high pitched noise came out of you and you gripped him again, this time his angle hitting something in you. His fingers working around your clit and the feeling of him within you had you pleading, “please please Din, please, I think I’m going to come.”

“Come, cyar’ika, I will be right behind you.”

And you snapped, your vision losing complete focus, and all of your muscles tensing. The tension reaching its peak, you could feel every inch of your skin. You felt like gravity didn’t apply to you just for a brief moment. And you were breathing again, getting your regular rhythm back. But Din was completely lost. He was still thrusting and asking “Where? Where?”

Touching the side of his helmet to look into his visor, “in me, it’s ok, I’m safe. Come inside me Din.” And he was gone, slamming you down a few more times and panting. You could feel him pulsing inside of you, your nerve endings still so sensitive. Your thumb caressed the indents on his helmet, hoping to ground him just a little.

The air around the two of you seemed to calm as you both came down from your highs. The stars were still there outside but you felt as though the two of you made your own gravity, orbiting around each other. It felt right, like home. 

Leaning your forehead against his, and lacing your fingers with his you were happy. “Thank you,” you whisper to him. The noise in your head silent for a moment.  
He whispered back to you, “thank you.” His other hand running up and down your spine. “I am so lucky to have found you. Please stay with me.” The request was murmered so delicately and yet the weight of it was enormous.

Keeping him inside of you, you leaned forward pushing your chest against his armor just to be closer to him, “I never want to be anywhere else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what happens now????


	12. rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sleepy time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something, while I figure out where to go from here.

You wake up wrapped in a blanket in a bunk. Stretching out you definitely have a few sore spots. Your toes reach for the bottom of the bunk, peeking out of the blanket and your legs twinge reminding you of how you had spent your first time ever sitting in a pilot’s chair. Well, sitting isn’t quite the right descriptor. 

Curling back up and wrapping the blanket around yourself, you look around. The ship was small but cozy. It seemed lived in despite the sparse amount of things around. There was a cup on the table in the corner. A pile of crates in another. A long rifle leaning against the wall. It was simple, and it fit this man perfectly. 

Where was he? Looking around, the door to the cockpit was open, and no one was in there. But the fresher was closed and there was a rushing noise emanating from the door. The desire to go just to say hi, to kiss him, to touch and see more of his skin was overpowering, and yet, you did not want to intrude or cross a line. He valued his privacy, and you would respect that. So it was just you and this bunk for a while, this very comfortable bunk. Wriggling into the mattress you let your muscles relax and your mind wander.

You felt content. Your mind was light, not completely grounded back in reality yet. Be that because of just waking up, what you had just done, or because of being on a ship that's humming through space. This aimless path your thoughts were taking, was certainly welcome. Thoughts about the future, of being able to see more with Din. Thoughts of your mundane job that was fulfilling enough for you to want to go back. Contrasting with thoughts of what could be. What would you even want to do. You had never mulled over what more you could do in life, and yet those thoughts were seeping into the edges of your mind.

You shake your head, that was an issue for another time, not right now. There was a man in the fresher who could captivate your attention for the time being. He certainly could if there was going to be a repeat of earlier. His gentle hands, his interest in what you wanted. Those things made you want a repeat, and hopefully that would happen. Hopefully. 

That hope for more rose out of your contentedness. Your body relaxed, your mind floating, and a lazy grin on your face, all just a simple satisfaction.

Hearing a hiss, you resituate yourself to look at the opening door of the fresher. He was softer without all of his armor on. The curves of his skin beautiful, his muscles apparent, but covered with a thin layer of something yielding, something that made him more human. It was a something reflective of his kindness underneath the imposing and gruff demeanor he led with.

You sat up. His visor trained on you, watching you move. The blanket slid down exposing your shoulders to the chill of the ship. 

Your shift in position also made something else slide down towards your thighs. Rubbing them together in response to the sensation drew his attention, even though you thought the blanket hid you. But this man was so damn attentive. 

He was quickly stalking over to you. Your breath quickened, unsure of his intent. Did he want more, or was it something else? 

Perching his knees on the edge of the mattress right in front of you he questions, “Are you doing alright? Are you hurt? How are you feeling?”

Reaching out a hand to place it on his exposed arm you reply, “I am fine Din,” he jerked his head to meet your eyes at that, “I am sore, but in a good way.”

He reaches out a hand and puts it on your cheek, “Lay with me?”

Laughing at that, “You want to lay with my sweat covered, come leaking self, right after you showered?” 

Moving his hand to hold the back of your head he leans in, “I wasn’t here when you woke up like I wanted to be.”

That made your breath catch. He was even more sensitive than you thought. He wanted to be near you when you woke up, he made sure you were comfortable when he left you on his bed, and the first thing he asked was if you were ok. Your head was reeling again. All you could think about was being close with all that skin, to express what you couldn’t even wrap your mind around at this point.

You leaned back onto the mattress. Untangling yourself from the blanket you pulled him down next to you, and further up so you were face to … helmet. His skin was a beautifully deep tan, you wanted to run your hands over every inch, and you could. You had the time, and he was right there. Still feeling the wash of satisfaction, you slotted an arm over his waist, and moved your whole body in closer to curl into his chest. You could feel your own breaths bounce off the solid body that was right in front of you. The comfort that his solid presence brought you was all encompassing. 

His muscles were a little tense. Rubbing an arm up and down his side you say, “hey, are you alright?” He was so worried about if you were okay but, despite his literal mask, you had to check in with him too. Moving your hand down his arm and wrapping your fingers around his hand, you pull it up to your mouth. “Relax with me,” you say, “it’s ok.” You kiss his palm, and then the tip of each finger, one at a time. “You don’t have to be anything right now, just exist with me.”

At that, he lets out a shaky breath, easing some tension out. “Thank you.” He wasn’t a man of many words, but that simple statement, combined with the way he wrapped his arms around you told you he was embracing some level of relaxation. So solid and warm. Even without all of his armor, he was strong and immovable, and yet you wanted to give him somewhere he could collapse, let some of that pressure off. How might you even be able to break through to him that he was even allowed to rest. Running your hands over him, it felt like his default state was tension. Even in his attempts to let go now, it took him effort.

He seemed at home in his armor, but outside of it, it was like he didn’t know how to exist. How to move. Anything. It was like his armor held him so much, he molded himself to it. Oh how you wanted to ease him into a state of calm, but you knew how hard it was to get there, to not be on edge all the time. It took time. Which right now, it felt like you had eons of. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever.”


	13. stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emotion, it's just emotions. idk whats happened tbh and i am screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> life is kicking my ass, but that's ok. i promise i did not have a personal emotional catastrophe while trying to figure this out.

It was time to head back, you had a job and a home to head back to. And yet you longed to be out here forever. Your home was in the stars but you wanted to be among them. And to do that with someone. 

The stars were passing by faster on the way back, but you did not care a bit. You wanted to stay close to Din, stay near him, keep him with you. He brought you comfort and you hoped you brought him some calm and comfort as well.

Though he certainly wasn't tense right now. It might have been because in piloting his ship, much like in fighting, he was completely in his element. Or it could be because you were seated in his lap. Still, comfortable, despite his being back in his armor. A reflection of how you started, but calmer now, less hurried. And while not sexual, still innately intimate. The hum of the engines, creating a wonderful rhythm in conjunction with the rise and fall of his chest underneath you.

You were happy with this, whatever it was. There’s no definition for it, yet.   
“I don’t want to go back,” The confession comes out a whisper. “I want to stay here with you.” It was not because of any dislike or disrespect for your job, this … situation just lit a fire within you, deep in your torso and in your heart, a desire for more. A desire to be satisfied, and to allow yourself to want more.

Being able to leave the station was not something you ever thought you would be able to do, and then, he handed it to you. As if it was nothing, and yet he felt the weight of it. In the way he held you, in the way he let down his walls, in the way he moved around and with you as if you were something he wanted to live in, and worship. 

His attention moved away from the viewport and directly towards you. “I want that too. But you can’t just leave your job.” That statement had a finality to it. 

“I can’t and I won’t.” A smirk moving to your face. “I have a nice regular there who I would hate to leave.” 

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. He’s kind of tough to get through to, but he’s a good man.” You tuck your head into where his shoulder meets his neck, “and I think something good could come from staying near him.”

He removed one hand from steering to remove his glove. He moved it to cup the back of your head. Tangling in your hair and scratching against your scalp. The tingles that ran down your spine were divine. “I like that idea. I think he would too.”

Leaning further into him, you breathe him in. He smells earthy. Like dirt after it rains. Mixed with spice. It was grounding and at the same time something unfathomably divine. He was somewhere you wanted to be, wherever that was. Despite what you just jokingly told him.

His hand stopped moving, just briefly, as though a thought had encapsulated his entire focus. “I used to move around a lot more. For work, and then for survival. I don’t know if this stationary life is for me.” You learned back, bringing your face in front of his visor to gather his attention off from where it had drifted off to.

“It doesn’t have to be.” You smile, and chuckle, “Din. I live on a space station. Everybody but me is constantly moving. It isn’t somewhere people settle down.”

He nods, it feels like his emotional state is held in the tilt of his helmet. You wondered if you would ever see his face. Pure curiosity took hold and you let yourself imagine what that could be like. Touching his face, looking in his eyes, grabbing his hair. But, if that is not something he is comfortable with then you will respect that.

“I want to come back to you.” His hand moves to the side of your head. His fingers trailing down the edge of your face.

You reach up to intertwine your hands. “You can. And you can stay if you want.”

He pauses then breathes out, “stay” like it was not something he had ever considered before. After the Mandalorians found him, his home had never been anywhere but a hidden covert or the Razorcrest. Neither place had consistency outside of the metal that held them. They could be anywhere. This invitation, while it wasn’t much different, it felt like more. 

It felt like an opportunity to grow.

He wanted to kiss you. But what was left of his home, he held in his armor and his creed. It wasn’t time yet. With a blink of his eyes and a breath, he was back, the stars were refocusing.

You kiss his palm, “where did you go?”

“Somewhere I thought was home until recently.” In the loss of his covert, his home grew from his time with his son in the Razorcrest. But then he lost them both, the ship was replaceable, but his son. Grogu … he was with his own kind where he should be. Where he could learn and be himself. But still.

You kiss each of his fingertips. He was lost in thought again, his head tilted off in space, hand relaxed mindlessly, breathing irregular. “Din, come back. I need you. You have to fly us home safe.” You took his hand and put it on your waist. Placing your hands on either side of his neck, not gripping, not holding, just pushing pressure down towards his shoulders. “Take me home Din.”

His hand tightened again, “alright, mesh’la.”

It was clear he had his own hauntings, and you wanted to help. But all of that could wait until you were back at the station. A conversation had to happen. Not right now though, right now you wrapped your arms around him and pushed your face into the cradle of his shoulder.


	14. home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last one! i might do more at some point but i wanted to wrap this one up for now. it felt like it was time.

There was a hum of conversation, your handling of glasses clinking and piercing through the murmurs. You were wiping down the counter again, feeling whole. Feeling as though the future was reachable, you could dream, you could travel. 

Din had been off on a run with Srull, moving force knows what around the galaxy. But they always ended up back here. On some occasions, you went with them, seeing new planets and experiencing new things. It lifted weight off your heart, knowing you weren’t trapped, this time, due to your own choices and actions. You could leave, and yet you didn’t want to, you were satisfied here. Especially because of Din. He brought you excitement and comfort. And on occasion helped to keep you safe. Right now though, with the look of one of the tables by the door, you were going to have to take care of yourself.

The group of people were starting to raise their voices, and gesture more aggressively. It was time for you to step in before someone lost a limb or their life.

Jumping over the counter you walk over, “hello there, I hope you weren’t planning on breaking any glasses in here.” You looked down at them using a tone that offered little room for a reply. Some of them look down, but one puffs up clearly insulted that you were interrupting them.

“Don’t try me, this might be your space, but I don’t appreciate anyone telling me what to do.” He said as he stood up, challenging your push to calm down.

“If you’re going to disturb other patrons sir, I am going to have to ask you to leave.” Your hand moves to your hip, closer to where you holstered your blaster. Your skills were nothing to scoff at before meeting Din, but now, after a few trips moving stuff for Srull, you had gotten faster and more precise in your shooting. 

Standing up, he definitely was on the path to causing trouble, he spit out “are you trying to threaten me? I would laugh if I didn’t think you were serious.”

“I’m not playing around”

He moves to lumber towards you, and in a half of a second your blaster is out and there’s a scorch march right in front of the man’s feet. 

“You little-”

You interrupt him, “I think you should leave now.”

All of his cronies at the table, apparently having little faith in one of their own, start to hurriedly head towards the door, the hissing of it opening making the man turn his head, a look of shock on his face.

“So, will you be leaving now? Or will you sit down and peacefully finish your drink?” Hoping he would choose the former.

With a huff, he backs towards the door, only turning to look at the last second and slamming right into the breastplate of your favorite person. 

The helmeted head looks down at the man you had just scared off, eliciting a squeak out of his mouth as he cowers and runs off towards his peers who had just abandoned him.

You can’t help but laugh, your whole body taking your tense energy and turning it into joy.

“What a way to come back.” The previously quieted room filling with talk again, as your Mandalorian walks with you back to the bar.

“Glad to see you had everything under control as usual.”

“As always”

You return to your place behind the bar, and Din takes his usual seat right beside the bar, ready to stop any people from making unwanted moves, on you or on anyone else. Din had taken up the mantle of ensuring people’s comfort, and keeping the creeps at bay. He may not be as full of the fighting spirit he was raised to revere, instead focusing all of that motivation towards keeping others safe. He wanted to grow into the space you held, one of freedom. Free to choose who to be dedicated to, to protect yourself, others, and especially those you cared about, to spend time resting, knowing that while you may have lost time to situations outside of your control, you could find that it is ok to rest and hold time for yourself. And this time, it was for yourself and for Din. 

You both returned to your rooms at night, or took a flight on his ship among the stars together. Sometimes you would travel to different worlds just the two of you, or you would visit Din’s son who was training with the Jedi war hero.

Some nights you would take time slowly holding each other, helping Din out of his armor, carefully placing his helmet on your bedside table, eating and drinking together laughing about everything and nothing. You were able to find each other within yourself. It was more than before, the mundane but satisfying life. He brought more into your world than you expected, but he felt like a part of you that you had forgotten existed.

Looking over at him beside the bar, your heart was wrapped in love, and you knew that now you were allowed more than you thought you could have ever dreamed of. Together, you would float among the stars, fulfil those dreams, and then find more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading


End file.
